One More Time
by KENzeira
Summary: Cinta pertama selalu dikenang. Hinata Hyuuga yang merasa miskin karena hanya memiliki uang dalam hidupnya akhirnya merasakan pahit manis jatuh cinta. A NaruHina Fanfic. AU. RnR?


**ONE MORE TIME**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**NaruHina. The story about first love. **

**x-x-x-x**

oOo

Seperti apa definisi kebahagiaan itu?

Seperti rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh dengan bebasnya ke atas tanah, menjadikan sebagian besar wilayah yang dilingkupi hujan itu menjadi basah.

Hinata Hyuuga masih tak mengerti. Gadis itu sudah mendapatkan segala kesempurnaan dalam hidup. Dia cantik, dia kaya, dan dia terlahir dalam keluarga yang terhormat. Semua pelayan menundukkan kepala di hadapannya. Yang Hinata bisa lakukan adalah mencoba untuk tetap berdiri memandang ke atas, menengadahkan wajah dengan angkuhnya.

Apakah dengan demikian Hinata merasa bahagia?

Entah kenapa, Hinata berpikir bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya manusia paling miskin yang hanya memiliki uang dalam hidupnya. Sementara orang-orang iri melihat segala kesempurnaan pada diri Hinata, Hinata justru merasa iri kepada orang-orang itu. Mereka bisa tertawa bersama teman-teman tanpa merasa segan, mereka bisa menikmati betapa hangat sebuah pelukan dari orang tua mereka.

Sebuah jawaban yang muncul ke permukaan membuat gadis itu terhenyak. Dia tidak bahagia dengan segala kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Miris.

"Nona, Anda dipanggil Lord Hyuuga untuk makan malam bersama," ujar salah seorang pelayan. Hinata yang tengah termenung memandang rintik-rintik hujan lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai dua tetap bergeming. Dia tak mengindahkan kata-kata dari pelayannya.

Mengira bahwa putri majikannya hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk turun ke bawah dan melakukan kegiatan rutin keluarga Hyuuga dalam rangka makan bersama, pelayan tersebut membungkuk hormat dan berbalik pergi.

Sementara waktu terus bergulir, Hinata tak kunjung datang ke meja makan.

oOo

Hinata Hyuuga hanya gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun, tapi ia sudah merasakan betapa pahitnya sebuah dinding pembatas yang memisahkannya dengan kebebasan. Semua fasilitas yang dia inginkan sudah tersedia, asal ia tak beranjak satu inchi pun dari gerbang rumahnya. Dengan senyuman penuh wibawa, sang Ayah tak lelah mengumandangkan sebuah alasan agar Hinata tak beranjak dari rumahnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya putriku, putri keluarga Hyuuga yang kelak akan menjadi penerus pemilik perusahaan. Kau hanya perlu belajar segala sesuatu yang berguna, yang nanti akan kaupakai saat dewasa ketika menjadi pemegang utama perusahaan. Tak ada istilah bermain-main. Kebebasanmu adalah melakukan apa yang Ayah mau. Kau tak diperbolehkan berteman dengan orang-orang tak sederajat yang kelak akan membahayakan masa depanmu."

Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sang Ayah mengusap dengan lembut puncak kepalanya. Sesaat Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Lalu tiba-tiba kehangatan itu menguap seketika saat ayahnya beranjak pergi dengan sebuah ponsel yang tertempel di telinga kanan.

Samar-samar, gadis kecil itu tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayahnya. Bisnis. Dalam diam Hinata bertanya-tanya; kenapa manusia selalu berlomba-lomba memperbanyak uang daripada kasih sayang? Sepasang manik ametisnya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlampau mewah itu. Apakah karena dengan uang, manusia dapat memiliki apa yang mereka inginkan? Memangnya kasih sayang tak begitu penting dalam kehidupan?

Entahlah. Dia tak mau membiarkan otak malangnya berpikir keras demi menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Hinata memilih untuk diam dan kembali memperhatikan anak-anak seusianya yang sedang bermain bola di belakang rumah. Lewat jendela yang besar itu, ia dapat dengan leluasa memandang kebebasan di luar sana.

Dalam benaknya terlintas sebuah pemikiran yang entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Seandainya saja Hinata bukan bagian dari keluarga terhormat Hyuuga, mungkin dia akan berada di samping lapangan dan bersorak menyemangati teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola, seperti gadis berambut kecokelatan yang sedang dipandanginya itu.

Ketika kepalanya masih menari-nari dengan segala bayangan-bayangan kata 'seandainya', sang Ayah kembali menghampiri Hianata. Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, sang Ayah memegang kedua bahunya. Entah kenapa Hinata tak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang hendak meluncur mulus dari mulut ayahnya.

"_Gomennasai_, sepertinya acara berkunjung ke Lotte World hari ini terpaksa Ayah batalkan. Ada pekerjaan baru yang harus Ayah selesaikan secepatnya. Di hari libur berikutnya, Ayah pastikan tidak akan ada pekerjaan yang menghambat acara jalan-jalan kita nanti, sayang."

Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi, melihat wajah ayahnya yang memelas membuatnya tak kuasa untuk mengangguk patuh seperti anjing chihuahua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bermain dengan Finny dan Sonny hari ini," jawab Hinata menyebutkan nama dua boneka besar pemberian mendiang ibunya. Teman-teman Hinata adalah segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam rumah, sesuatu yang tak memiliki nyawa.

Lord Hyuuga tersenyum lega. Lalu dikecuplah kening putri cantiknya sebelum melangkah pergi. Kedua tangan Hinata menggempal ketika memandang punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Punggung itu mengajarkannya betapa kedudukan manusia selalu dipandang lewat tahta dan harta yang dimiliki.

Hinata melepas bando yang tersemat dengan indah di kepalanya. Dijatuhkannya bando itu. Lagi, ia merasa sia-sia sudah bersiap-siap sedemikian lama demi dapat menikmati betapa menyenangkannya bersenang-senang di Lotte World bersama Ayah tercinta. Entah sudah berapa kali janji-janji itu tak terpenuhi.

Mendadak Hinata merasa muak berperan sebagai boneka cantik yang patuh dan tunduk terhadap titah-titah pemiliknya. Dia ingin mengecap kebebasan sedetik saja. Dan dalam diam itu, tetesan air mata tanpa terasa lolos dari sepasang matanya. Lima menit berselang, langit pun rupanya merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hujan turun begitu deras. Hujan itu tak serta-merta membuat anak-anak yang bermain bola bubar barisan. Mereka justru terlihat senang dan lebih bersemangat. Seandainya Hinata ikut serta merasakan betapa dinginnya ketika tetesan air yang tumpah dari langit itu mengenai kulit putihnya, ia pasti merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan tak terkira dalam sebelas tahun hidupnya.

Ah, terlalu banyak kata 'seandainya' di hari itu. Diam-diam Hinata berharap seandainya kata 'seandainya' itu lenyap dalam pikirannya, mungkin ia takkan merasa semerana ini.

oOo

Suatu hari di musim semi, kejadian kecil mampu merubah kesedihan yang selama ini dirasakan Hinata.

Sore itu, supir pribadi yang biasanya mengatar-jemput ke sekolah mendadak tak kunjung datang. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Hinata menanti dengan gelisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghubungi ayahnya dan mengirim pesan kalau Paman Hajime—supirnya, tak jua memperlihatkan batang hidungnya untuk menjemput Hinata. Tapi Lord Hyuuga tengah disibuki pekerjaan sehingga tak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk sejenak menengok ponselnya.

Gadis itu semakin gelisah tatkala langit yang biru mulai berubah warna. Sudah pukul enam sore, namun Hinata masih berdiri di depan gerbang itu. Masih menanti.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hinata nyaris terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba suara bariton membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata memandang sosok laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengannya. Dia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Aku … aku sedang menunggu supirku." Hinata menjawab ragu-ragu. Masalahnya ia tak diperbolehkan mengobrol dengan siapapun yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, Paman Hajime? Dia selalu datang tepat waktu. Kupikir mustahil jika dia terlambat sebegini lamanya. Mungkin sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi sebelum Paman Hajime sampai di sini."

Ucapan laki-laki itu membuat Hinata takut. Mengabaikan bagaimana bisa laki-laki tersebut mengenal supirnya, mendadak bayangan mengerikan kecelakaan lalulintas terbayang dalam benaknya.

Laki-laki yang duduk di atas sepeda yang dibawanya itu tertawa hambar. "Ah, maksudku mungkin saja di tengah jalan ban mobilnya bocor. Kau tak perlu memasang mimik wajah seperti itu."

Hinata tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Ya ampun, setelah ini pasti Paman Hajime mendapat hukuman karena terlambat menjemput Putri Hyuuga yang terhormat," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah kata-kata tadi merupakan sindiran atau apa. Yang jelas, ketika laki-laki itu berkata demikian, ada sesuatu yang ngilu terasa di hati Hinata. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai membenci perilaku orang-orang yang terlalu mengistimewakan dirinya.

"Oh, ya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa naik sepeda bersamaku. Kau bisa berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pundakku. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke rumah," ujar laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

Hinata ingin menolak. Baru saja ia hendak menggelengkan kepala ketika tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi langit yang bergemuruh. Sepertinya langit akan segera menumpahkan air, ia tidak mungkin menolak kebaikan hati Naruto, terlebih ia takut dengan kilat. Hinata menyukai hujan bukan berarti ia menyukai kilat dan bunyi gemuruh yang tercipta setelahnya.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata naik di belakang. Kedua lengannya mencengkram pundak Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap untuk meluncur?" tanya laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa kata-katanya membuat Hinata tak kuasa untuk mengulum senyum.

"Ya," jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk—meski ia tahu anggukannya tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Lalu sepeda pun melaju. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hinata, ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menaiki sepeda, sekalipun ia hanya membonceng di belakang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan sedikit kebebasan ketika angin itu membelai lembut kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah karena hawa dingin.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa jarak dari rumahnya menuju sekolah terbilang cukup jauh, Hinata tetap menikmati pengalaman pertamanya menaiki sepeda bersama seorang laki-laki. Selama perjalanan tersebut, kepalanya mulai mencari-cari di mana ia pernah menemui nama Naruto Uzumaki, karena entah mengapa ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

Sepeda menepi di depan etalase toko pakaian di sekitar Jalan Sakura. Naruto turun dari sepedanya diikuti Hinata. Rupanya langit sedang tak mau bersahabat. Hujan yang pada mulanya hanya rintik-rintik kecil kini mulai deras. Dua anak manusia itu terpaksa menghentikan perjalanannya untuk sementara.

"Tak apa-apa, kan, berteduh sebentar? Kita harus menunggu hujannya reda jika kau tak mau buku-buku pelajaranmu basah karenanya," ujar Naruto sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya mengingat suara hujan lebih mendominasi.

Hinata tersenyum, bibir bawahnya sedikit bergetar. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau kedinginan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Hinata terlihat bingung karena laki-laki itu tidak tahu harus menggunakan apa demi menghangatkan tubuh Hinata yang mulai menggigil. Melihat gelagat Naruto yang membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya membuat kening Hinata mengerut samar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku tak mau kau kedinginan. Pakailah seragamku. Meskipun tidak tebal, tapi setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menghalau rasa dingin yang kaurasakan."

Hinata tak sempat berpikir ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memaksanya mengenakan seragam yang kebesaran itu. Meski bingung, Hinata memandang Naruto cukup lama dan melukis senyum setelahnya.

"_Arigatou_," ujarnya setengah berbisik. Sepertinya Naruto tak mendengar karena laki-laki itu tak merespon apapun. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasakan kehangatan tak biasa yang merayap di hatinya. Rasa hangat yang dirasakan saat ini tak sama dengan rasa hangat yang dirasakannya ketika ayahnya mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kedua pipinya semakin bersemu merah, entah karena hujan atau karena perasaan hangat itu.

Setelah hujan reda dan merasakan roti yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata Hyuuga merasakan kebahagiaan yang menggelitik perutnya, membuatnya geli sekaligus senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia terlalu senang sampai melupakan berpuluh pesan dan panggilan masuk pada ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam tas.

oOo

Paman Hajime diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kelalaiannya mengendarai mobil. Kemarin sore, Paman Hajime tak sengaja menabrak seorang pengendara motor dan membuat Paman Hajime kerepotan mengurusi ini-itu di rumah sakit. Karena alasan itulah pria paruh baya itu tak bisa menjemput putri majikannya.

Lord Hyuuga sangat marah besar ketika mengetahui putri kesayangannya belum juga pulang ke rumah. Dia sudah menghubungi ponsel Hinata berkali-kali, namun yang ia dapati adalah panggilan yang dialihkan. Pria yang tetap gagah diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu tak kehabisan akal dan menyuruh orang untuk mencari putrinya.

Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata datang dengan wajah kumal penuh debu. Lord Hyuuga melihat di belakang putrinya terdapat sesosok laki-laki seusia Hinata yang tengah menyenderkan sepeda. Laki-laki berwajah polos itu memandang ke arahnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan katakan kalau…."

"Aku naik sepeda bersama Naruto, Ayah." Hinata memotong kata-katanya. Yang Lord Hyuuga lihat saat itu adalah wajah kumal yang berseri. Terlihat lebih cantik dan … lebih hidup. Lord Hyuuga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia segera membawa masuk putri kecilnya dan membiarkan pelayannya mengurusi laki-laki yang sudah mengantar Hinata pulang dengan selamat tersebut.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Lord Hyuuga, sejak hari itu, penjagaan terhadap Hinata diperketat.

oOo

Ada hal yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Hinata. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan betapa ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Naruto di sekolah. Sudah satu bulan sejak ia berkenalan dengan laki-laki itu, dan ia merasa beruntung karena kesialan yang menimpanya kala itu berbuah manis dengan bertemunya ia dan Naruto.

Setiap kali ada kesempatan, dua anak manusia itu kerap kali makan siang bersama di atas atap sekolah, sekaligus merasakan angin yang berhembus dan memainkan rambut keduanya.

Menghangatkan. Istilah itulah yang sering dipakai Hinata ketika ia berada di samping Naruto. Hinata selalu merasa hangat dan nyaman saat bersama Naruto. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan. Tak sedikit momen di mana ketika ia menemukan jantungnya sendiri berdebar begitu keras saat Naruto memandangnya dengan lembut. Dan ia menikmati debaran itu.

Hinata tidak bodoh. Ia juga menyadari bahwa penjagaan terhadapnya semakin diperketat. Kali ini ayahnya mengirim dua supir pribadi dengan mobil yang berbeda. Untuk berjaga-jaga, katanya. Entahlah, Hinata tak mau memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menikmati kebebasannya yang sementara ketika bersekolah.

"Ibuku sangat menyukai roti perancis. Dia pasti senang mengetahui aku membawakan roti perancis untuknya," ujar Naruto bersemangat. Laki-laki itu memandang Hinata sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah memberi roti perancis yang lezat ini," tambahnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata menundukkan kepala di depan orang lain. Tapi kali ini ia sedang melakukannya di depan Naruto. Hinata tak ingin Naruto tahu kalau ia sedang tersipu malu.

"Ah, ya, aku sengaja membelinya di toko roti milik teman ayahku kemarin malam. Jadi, kupikir pasti kau akan senang jika aku membelinya khusus untukmu."

Kalimat yang meluncur lancar dari mulut Hinata itu membuat Naruto nyaris tersendak air liurnya sendiri. Naruto tak pernah diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh seorang gadis, terlebih gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik dengan segala kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya.

Melihat laki-laki di sampingnya yang hanya terdiam membuat Hinata buru-buru meralat kata-katanya. "Itu … maksudku, sebagai teman tentu saja aku melakukannya. Naruto-kun adalah satu-satunya teman yang tak memandang siapa aku sebenarnya. Karena itulah aku merasa senang dan memberikan roti itu secara khusus."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, bagiku semua manusia itu sama derajatnya. Kupikir derajat manusia tidak diukur dari seberapa banyak harta yang dimiliki, tapi seberapa banyak manusia itu berbuat baik. Aku tidak peduli kau adalah keturunan keluarga Hyuuga yang paling disegani, yang kutahu kau adalah temanku."

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Ya, karena kita berdua adalah teman."

Teman.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terasa di hati Hinata. Seperti tersengat lebah, ia merasa sakit. Iris matanya terarah pada Naruto. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Hangat. Menghangatkan.

oOo

Naruto pindah.

Setelah upacara kelulusan beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto pindah rumah. Hinata masih tak mengerti, padahal laki-laki itu berjanji akan masuk di SMP yang sama.

Gadis itu merasa sedih karena itu berarti ia semakin takkan mampu meraih Naruto dalam jangkauannya. Diam-diam Hinata menyadari sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki tersebut menjauh darinya, Naruto menjaga jarak dari Hinata.

Dia ingin bertanya. Kenapa. Tapi, sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari sepasang bibirnya, Hinata harus dikejutkan oleh kepergian Naruto yang serba mendadak. Tanpa ada kata perpisahan, Naruto berlalu meninggalkannya. Hinata merasa sesak di hatinya. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya, Hinata adalah keturunan Hyuuga yang terhormat, Naruto pasti merasa rendah ketika bersama dirinya. Dan perasaan seperti itu sangat menyiksa.

_'Aku tidak peduli kau adalah keturunan keluarga Hyuuga yang paling disegani, yang kutahu kau adalah temanku.'_

Teman? Entah kenapa, Hinata berpikir betapa indahnya jika Naruto benar-benar menganggapnya teman 'sederajat'. Kata-kata manis itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, tak berhenti. Meski secara perlahan ia tahu kalau kata-kata itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Seorang teman takkan meninggalkan temannya sendirian tanpa salam perpisahan.

"Ayah, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan jika seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup tiba-tiba meninggalkan Ayah?"

Lord Hyuuga mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala putri semata-wayangnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata merasa ayahnya lebih sering mengusap kepalanya seperti ini.

"Membiarkannya pergi. Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain membiarkannya pergi? Kita tak bisa menahan sesuatu untuk menetap. Seperti halnya kematian, seseorang takkan hidup selamanya. Suatu saat mereka akan pergi jika sudah tiba waktunya."

Membiarkannya pergi? Kata-kata itu mudah dikatakan namun sulit dilakukan. Masih ada perasaan tak rela yang terselip di antara hatinya. Tapi, Hinata tahu, jika ia tetap seperti ini ia takkan mendapatkan apapun. Naruto sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Laki-laki itu sedang melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa. Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu juga?

Jika Naruto bisa, kenapa dia tidak?

"Kau satu-satunya putri kebanggaan Ayah, Hinata. Siapa lagi yang bisa Ayah banggakan selain dirimu? Kau harus bisa lepas dari apa yang namanya kegelisahan hidup. Kehidupanmu sudah terjamin sejak kau dilahirkan. Apa lagi yang kauinginkan? Kau hanya perlu membuat Ayah bangga. Jadilah putri Ayah yang paling mengerti Ayah."

Kata-kata itu lagi.

Namun, entah kenapa, kata-kata tersebut mampu membius Hinata. Ayahnya benar. Apa lagi yang ia harapkan pada hidup? Segalanya sudah ia miliki. Hinata memiliki Ayah yang selalu memberinya semangat. Hinata memiliki Ayah yang selalu meluangkan waktu di sela-sela kesibukannya bekerja hanya untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang perlu Hinata harapkan?

"Aku akan menjadi putri Ayah yang penurut, yang selalu bertutur manis dan berperilaku anggun. Aku akan membanggakan Ayah. Aku akan menjadi putri Ayah yang paling mengerti Ayah," ujar Hinata lancar.

Lord Hyuuga mendekap dengan erat putri kecintaannya. Selama ini, diam-diam ia merasa khawatir dengan sikap Hinata yang seolah menolak untuk dijadikan penerus perusahaan. Lord Hyuuga tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai putrinya, ia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang terbaik adalah menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Untunglah, Hinata kembali berubah menjadi boneka cantik yang penurut.

oOo

Naruto memandang sungai di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu sedang terduduk di pematangan seorang diri. Angin yang berhembus begitu kencang, mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain datar. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu ia membaringkan diri di antara rumput di pematangan itu dengan sebelah tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Kali ini arah pandangannya menuju ke langit.

Sore yang indah. Lembayung kemerahan itu terlukis dengan sempurna di langit sana. Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Menyegarkan, tak seperti di Tokyo. Di kota kecil ini ia mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang masih murni. Udara bersih tanpa polusi dan pemandangan yang menyehatkan mata. Kedua ujung bibir tipis Naruto tertarik, membentuk senyuman.

Naruto merasa bahagia. Meski diam-diam hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak tak rela. Dia sudah meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. Naruto bukan tak ingin mengucapkan hal sesederhana itu, tapi ia hanya tak sanggup melihat wajah Hinata. Apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata jika ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke kota yang sama sekali jauh dari Tokyo?

Hembusan napas kasar itu kembali terdengar. Berpuluh kotak masuk mampir di ponselnya, Naruto sama sekali tak membacanya. Ia mengabaikannya dan menghapusnya begitu saja. Ia tahu pesan-pesan yang dikirim itu adalah dari Hinata. Dan ia sangat tidak ingin membaca isi pesan itu.

"Aku hanya … makhluk rendah." Naruto bergumam.

Laki-laki itu menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang terbebas. Merenung. Mendalami apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. Apakah pemikiran itu berguna atau tidak, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa harus memikirkannya.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pendiam yang secara misterius mengambil perhatian seorang Hinata, murid biasa yang kebetulan bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi karena kecerdasannya mendapatkan beasiswa. Naruto tak pernah terpikir sekali pun bahwa dia akan sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Padahal, dulu dia hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu di kejauhan. Menganguminya secara diam-diam.

Namun rupanya takdir senang bermain-main. Seandainya saja hari itu ia tidak sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan kepala sekolah perihal rencana kepindahannya setelah kelulusan—mengingat sang kepala sekolah sedikit keberatan dengan pilihannya karena Naruto sudah direncanakan akan masuk SMP bergengsi atas beasiswa yang disarankan kepala sekolah. Hari itu, Naruto begitu gelisah. Ia memilih untuk tetap mengikuti orang tuanya pindah dan terpaksa menolak beasiswa yang diberikan kepala sekolah.

Dan ketika ia keluar ruangan lalu mengambil sepeda di parkiran dengan perasaan tak menentu, Naruto menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan gerbang seraya menarik-narik rok bawahnya, jelas terlihat kegelisahan di wajahnya. Naruto tak bisa berhenti untuk menghampiri Hinata, meski sepenuhnya ia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tak pantas mengobrol seperti itu pada Hinata. Entahlah … yang pasti Hinata tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Ia bahkan menawarkan pulang bersama dengan sepeda jeleknya.

Dia tak pernah menyangka kesempatan emas untuk berkenalan langsung dengan cinta pertamanya akan datang secepat ini. Ia yang dulu hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tumpukan buku dengan sorot mata yang terarah pada punggung Hinata kini bisa mengobrol dan berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Ia dilema. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia meraih ponsel yang ada dalam saku celananya. Masuk ke kontak dan mencari nama yang ingin dihubunginya. Hinata Hyuuga.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Suara rendah itu … betapa Naruto sadar kalau ia merindukan suara itu. Hening yang cukup lama. Baik pihak Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama tak berpikir untuk memutus hubungan telepon tanpa kata-kata itu. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terlukis di bibir Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, _gomennasai_. Maaf karena aku sudah berbohong padamu. Kau memang temanku, tapi, aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau ada perasaan lain yang menyusup masuk. Aku merasa … aku merasa tak pantas berteman dengan orang sepertimu. Aku hanya orang rendah yang bahkan terlihat seperti debu. Aku…."

"Aku tahu." Kalimat Naruto dipotong.

"Maaf. Aku juga tak memberitahu padamu soal kepindahanku. Percayalah, ini tidak kulakukan secara mendadak. Maksudku, keluargaku memang berencana pindah setelah aku lulus sekolah. Maka dari itu, aku meneruskan sekolah di sini. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berpamitan padamu, tapi … entahlah. Aku merasa aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Hening lagi. Naruto takut telepon itu dimatikan Hinata, namun ternyata masih terhubung. Dengan sabar, laki-laki itu menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

Kelegaan luar biasa dirasakan Naruto. Ia takut gadis itu benar-benar marah padanya sampai tidak mau lagi berbicara.

"Aku … tidak mau melihatmu bersedih."

"Kau sudah membuatku bersedih sekarang."

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "_Gomennasai_. Aku akan menghapus kesedihanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tunggu aku. Ketika aku sudah bisa sejajar denganmu, aku akan datang padamu. Akan kukatakan dengan selugas-lugasnya bahwa aku … aku ingin bersamamu. Maaf aku atas segala sikapku yang melukaimu entah kemarin atau hari ini. Aku akan menghapus kesedihanmu, aku akan menghapusnya ketika aku sudah tak lagi merasa rendah di hadapanmu."

Hinata tak menjawab. Tapi dapat Naruto dengar dengan jelas suara isak. Hinata menangis tanpa suara. Naruto menunduk. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri kedua pipinya. Naruto tersenyum penuh luka. Berurai air mata.

Bagaimana jika saat itu tak pernah datang untuknya? Masihkah ia merasa rendah dan tak berani berada di samping Hinata yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah mengambil alih singgasana hatinya? Naruto semakin tertunduk.

oOo

oo

Seorang laki-laki tengah sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Dia memungut bungkus _mie cup_ yang bertebaran. Hidup sendiri di kota besar tidak semudah yang pernah dibayangkannya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Betapa banyak yang harus ia rapikan.

Ketika hendak meraih bungkus _mie cup_ yang kelima, ia dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponsel di meja nakasnya. Dengan rambut yang awut-awutan, ia melangkah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponmu. Hari ini aku sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sejenak? Aku ingin mengenang masa-masa indah kita selama ini," ujar si penelepon.

Laki-laki itu tampak gusar. "Aku tidak bisa. Banyak sekali yang harus kubereskan di apartemen. Selain itu, aku juga harus melanjutkan pembuatan film animasiku."

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa. "Ya, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu. Baiklah, lain waktu aku tak memberimu kesempatan untuk menolak."

"Hm." Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia memutus hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak lalu mulai membereskan apartemennya yang berantakan.

Secara tak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah kertas berukuran sedang. Ia tersenyum samar lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Naruto menghabiskan hampir setengah hari hanya untuk membereskan apartemennya. Berpikir untuk mengandalkan kekasihnya sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Naruto yakin jika ia meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya, yang terjadi adalah keadaan apartemen yang semakin berantakan.

Setelah merasa lega melihat apartemennya yang sudah rapi, Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Jalan Kabuki-cho di bawah sana. Ia sengaja memilih tinggal di lantai atas apartemen. Baginya, melihat pemandangan jalan merupakan penjernihan mata atas segala kelelahan dalam pekerjaannya. Dengan melakukan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang.

Sudah tiga tahun terhitung sejak ia terkenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki si pembuat film animasi tersohor di Jepang. Film animasinya diterjemahkan ke dalam banyak bahasa asing. Padahal, ia hanya menciptakan film animasi itu lewat macintosh setianya. Karena ia lemah dalam penggambaran _background_, ia akhirnya menggunakan kamera digital untuk memotret sekeliling dan mengeditnya di photoshop.

Hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Animasi yang tercipta seperti sungguhan dengan banyak perpaduan warna yang cantik. Terlebih jika dilihat dari sudut cerita yang dikisahkan dalam film animasinya; tentang cinta pertama. Naruto lebih senang menciptakan film animasi yang realistis. Tentu saja, ia menciptakannya dengan sepenuh hati, sambil mengingat kisah cinta pertamanya yang semanis cokelat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih kamera digitalnya dan memulai penjelajahan mencari obyek yang bagus untuk dijadikan salah satu tempat dalam film animasi terbarunya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan santai. Ia menelusuri jalan-jalan yang ditemuinya. Ia tak pernah menyurutkan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa obyek yang sudah ia potret. Mendadak seorang anak kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Anak kecil tersebut menengadahkan wajah seraya memasang senyuman lebar. Naruto ikut tersenyum karenanya. Tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang kamera mengusap dengan lembut puncak kepala anak kecil itu.

"Kau mau roti perancis?" tawar Naruto. Anak kecil tersebut mengangguk semangat. Naruto tertawa lalu menggandeng anak kecil itu menuju toko roti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Paman, kenapa Paman senang membelikan Konohamaru roti perancis?" tanya sang bocah yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih senang memilih-milih roti yang berjejer di rak. Merasa diabaikan, Konohamaru menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai Naruto.

"Karena roti perancis akan membuat Konohamaru merasa bahagia setelah memakannya," jawab Naruto seraya mengambil dua buah roti perancis untuknya dan untuk Konohamaru. Laki-laki itu melangkah menuju tempat pembayaran diikuti Konohamaru di belakangnya.

"Kau senang sekali membeli roti perancis, Naruto-kun. Apakah rasanya sangat lezat sampai kau tak pernah sehari pun tidak datang kemari?" ujar Tenten, penjaga toko roti yang juga teman Naruto.

Laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

oOo

Menikmati roti perancis seperti candu baginya. Hanya itulah yang bisa Naruto lakukan demi mempertipis rasa rindunya yang begitu besar terhadap Hinata.

Sesaat setelah Naruto mencapai kesuksesannya sebagai pembuat film animasi, ia menghubungi Hinata untuk melakukan pertemuan pribadi. Hinata berkata bahwa ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan di perusahaannya, namun, meski begitu Hinata tetap bersedia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu, kata pertama apa yang harus ia ucapkan ketika ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Laki-laki itu sangat merindukan Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin berbicara secara terang-terangan kalau hari itu ia siap berada di samping gadis tersebut.

Di taman yang tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang menikmati suasana sore itu menjadi saksi betapa kuat keteguhan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Ia menunggu hampir tiga jam. Tapi ia masih memasang senyumannya. Tiga jam bukan seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan usahanya merangkak agar sejajar dengan Hinata selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ketika hujan datang, Naruto masih setia menunggu, meski dengan perasaan gelisah.

Hinata akhirnya datang jam sepuluh malam. Terhitung terlambat enam jam dari perjanjian bertemu. Naruto tak pernah merasa segugup hari itu. Ia memaksa memasang senyum. Menyambut Hinata dengan suka cita, melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu sudah sangat terlambat.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tak di sini, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah terlambat lebih dari lima jam, seharusnya kau tak perlu menungguku sampai seperti ini. Pakaianmu basah, ketika hujan datang seharusnya kau pergi meninggalkan taman ini dan melupakan perjanjian kita."

Naruto tak mengerti. Namun, laki-laki itu tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tahu kau pasti datang."

Hinata menangis. Naruto semakin tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menangis. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terisak pada dada Naruto. Kenapa? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai membuat Hinata menangis seperti itu?

"Sudah 14 tahun aku menunggu, aku yang awalnya yakin kau akan datang akhirnya merasakan keraguan. Terlebih saat kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku menunggumu selama itu, aku merasakan keraguan pula selama itu," ujar Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu ragu. Aku pasti datang. Sama halnya ketika aku menunggumu di sini. Aku yakin kau pasti datang seterlambat apapun. Begitupun yang aku lakukan, aku datang hari ini setelah bertahun-tahun kau menungguku."

Hinata semakin terisak.

Satu hal yang lalu disadari Naruto.

Sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis Hinata.

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Dia sudah sejajar dengan Hinata, tapi dia masih tak bisa berjalan berdampingan di samping gadis itu. Naruto harus merelakan cinta pertamanya terbang begitu saja, menembus langit tanpa berniat untuk menoleh sejenak ke arahnya.

Untuk apa takdir menciptakan satu waktu lagi jika itu berarti ia masih tak dapat meraih cinta pertamanya?

oOo

Sesaat, Naruto merasa ia sedang berjalan menuju masa lalu. Mengingat masa-masa di mana ia dan Hinata berteduh di depan toko ketika hujan turun. Saat itu, Naruto memakaikan seragamnya pada Hinata yang menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu lalu mengulum senyum.

Ah, betapa cinta pertamanya terasa seperti cokelat. Manis diawal namun pahit diakhir.

**x-x-x**

**x-x**

**x**

**OWARI**

**AN : **Awalnya ini adalah cerpen bersetting Korea yang akan aku ikut sertakan dalam antologi cerpen cinta pertama, tapi setelah dipikir ulang, akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak memasukkannya karena plotnya yang biasa saja. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :)

**6 Desember 2013**


End file.
